This invention relates to the field of telephone wire connector blocks and distribution systems, and specifically to a connector and a test device for testing wiring connected to the connector.
In a telephone network, a network cable from the central office is connected to a building entrance protector (BEP) located at the customer site, where the individual telephone lines are broken out line-by-line. The network cable, which consist of a plurality of tip-ring wire pairs that each represent a telephone line, is typically connected to a connector block that forms a part of the BEP. Such connectors may be, for example, mini rocker tool-less insulation displacement (IDC)-type connectors, such as, for example, those sold by A. C. Egerton, Ltd. Other connectors used for telephony wiring applications are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,699 to Vachhani et al., dated May 5, 1987, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,264 to Ellis, dated Oct. 5, 1971.
The customer telephone equipment is coupled through such an IDC connector to, for example, a central office telephone line. The connector generally has a top section that includes two wire insertion holes and a bottom section that houses a pair of terminal strips. The wire insertion holes each accommodate one wire of a tip-ring wire pair. The top section pivots about a generally hinged fixed axis located on the side opposite the wire insertion holes and has a movable clasp for maintaining the top section in its closed position.
To open the top section, a user releases the clasp member and pivots the top section to its open position. When the top section is in its open position, the terminal strips do not intersect the wire insertion holes, but when the top section is in its closed position, the terminal strips intersect the wire insertion holes. Therefore, to establish an electrical and mechanical connection between the wires and the terminal strips, a user first opens the top section (i.e., pivots the top section to its open position), inserts the pair of wires, and then closes the top section. Upon closing the top section of the connector, the wires are brought into electrical and mechanical contact with the terminal strips. To remove the wires and/or break the electrical connection, the process is reversed.
To verify the integrity of a telephone line, the telephone line may be tested at the connector using a bridge clip. The bridge clip includes a body, at least a first test prong and a second test prong connected to the body, and lead wires for connecting the first and second test prongs to a testing device, such as a volt meter or telephone test set. The bottom section of the connector includes two channels, each located adjacent a terminal strip and sized to accommodate a test prong of a bridge clip. The test prongs are spaced apart and constructed to be received within the channels.
Testing is typically performed by inserting the test prongs of a bridge clip into the channels of the bottom section of the connector until each of the test prongs contacts an outside edge of one of the pair of terminal strips housed within the bottom section to make an electrical connection. If a current flow is detected, or a dial tone is heard, depending on the test methodology, then a loop condition exists for that particular tip-ring wire pair, and the integrity of the line is verified. If no loop condition is found, either an electrical open or short exists in telephone line or a connection to or in the terminal block is defective.
The prior art connector has no means of reliably maintaining a secure connection between the bridge clip test prongs and the terminal strips of the connector. Prior art test prongs typically consist of flexible metallic strips that are bent inwardly so as to bias the portion of the prong that contacts the terminal strip against the terminal strip. Such a connection is not reliable, however, as the prongs of the bridge clip are permitted to move within the channel. As such, when the user inserts the bridge clip and performs the test with the testing device, the user must affirmatively hold the bridge clip to the connector so that the electrical connection is secure. Otherwise, any movement of the bridge clip can cause the testing prongs to break the electrical connection with the terminal strips, thereby causing a false test reading. Further, after repeated use, one or both of the testing prongs can bend outwardly thereby causing unreliable connections.
In addition, the prior art connector testing systems do not prevent the user from inadvertently overinserting the bridge clip test leads to a position where the test leads cause damage to the connector. Nor do prior art connector testing systems provide a discernible signal to the user when the bridge clip makes an electrical connection to the bridge clip.
The present invention is directed at overcoming shortcomings in the prior art. A connector testing system in accordance with the present invention preferably includes a connector, an electrically conductive terminal strip disposed within the connector, a bridge clip preferably having a body and a first test lead connected thereto, and a latch movable between a first position wherein the bridge clip is secured to the connector, and a second position wherein the bridge clip is not secured to the connector. In this manner, the testing system provides a reliable contact between the bridge clip and the terminal strips of the connector during testing procedures.
The connector testing system preferably includes a connector, a terminal strip disposed within the connector and having a receptacle. In addition, a bridge clip for testing electrical connections is provided that includes a body and at least one test lead having a first end connected to the body, and a second end having a dimple formed thereon. The receptacle can be sized and constructed to receive the dimple when the second end of the test lead is inserted into the side fold, so prevent overinsertion of the test lead into the connector.
In a second embodiment, a bridge clip includes a body, a test lead connected to the body having a free end, and a latch formed with the body, the latch including a first deflection beam formed on one side of the body and a second deflection beam formed on an opposite side of the body.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings, which are not to scale, are designed solely for the purpose of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.